To My Husband Who I Loathe
by QueenViper45
Summary: To my Husband who I loathe, I am writing this to inform you that our marriage will be nothing more than ink on paper. I will never be happy and I will always despise you. And so, before we enter in to this unholy matrimony, I want to clarify a few things: 1. I hate you 2. I WILL be unfaithful 3. I REALLY hate you (I want to make that very clear) I hope you die, Elizabeth *Sequel*
1. Chapter 1

_Hello Everybody, Here is, what I suppose, the prologue to the sequel of My Beloved and My Despair. I haven't gotten an interesting summary yet so the one currently on here is really just filler. I hope you enjoy! Read and Review Please 333_

* * *

 _Ryura swallows as he stares at her from a distance. Her long white hair was pulled into perfect pigtails, like always, and she sat perfectly on the edge of the chair; like a proper young lady should. His lips trembled at the very thought that such a beautiful creature would be his wife. He could barely sum up the courage to speak to her, let alone do whatever it was he was supposed to with a 'wife'. Quite frankly, he wasn't sure what a wife was, but from what his father told him, she would be all his and he would not have to share her with anyone, and he like the sound of that. He clears his throat and takes a couple of calming breaths. He had to talk to her at some point. She was his wife after all. He tries to pull the size small shirt over his size large belly, but it simply refused to cooperate. He licks the corner of his mouth nervously and tastes chocolate. Quickly, he slides the back of his arm across his face and a streak of brown appears on it. He frantically wipes his mouth clean with his hands and rubs the excess chocolate on his pants. She flicks one of her pigtails over her shoulder, and he begins his slow waddle towards her._

 _"It's coming." He hears a girl to her left whisper. His heart begins to race realizing that She was not alone, but surrounded by her friends. Her mean friends. "Careful, Lizzy. He might gobble you up if you make him mad." The girls giggle and She tries to hide a smile behind her hand. "I don't know, Ruka, Lizzy might be safe. He looks so winded from those few little steps." That time they all laughed, and his face grew warmer._

" _H-hello" The girls struggle to contain their laughter as she turns towards him, her lips pressed into a firm line as the corners of her mouth twitch in the struggle, "Hello." He was struck by the beauty her amber eyes as they pierced in to his red ones, "I….I….I'm…"_

" _Hungry..that's no surprise." The girls burst in to laughter. She looks away from him laughing as well. "I…I'm Ryura." She looks back at him and smiles, "That's nice." She says and continued to laugh no longer able to hold it in. He bit down on his lower lip as rage boiled within him, "yoursuposedto_ _introduce_ _yourself…."_ _"I beg your pardon?" "I said…I said….you're supposed to introduce yourself." "I don't want too." "Well….well you're supposed to….its lady like." "But, I don't want to, so there. Now go away." "_ _thenyourenotalady._ _" The laughing stops and the smile falls from her face. "What did you just say?" "…..I…..I said…I said that you aren't a lady." She blinks at him as if unsure of how to handle that comment and a girl behind her growls, "And what does a fat little lard like you know what it means-" The girl stops at the raise of Her hand, and She sits up a little straighter. A cold smile bleeds across her face._

" _I see, so because I am not interested in having a conversation with you, that means I am not a lady. Well then, let's evaluate you shall we?" Her amber eyes slide over him quickly, and a look of disgust forms on her face, "What type of man lets himself get so terribly out of shape, hmm. Can you even fight? I doubt it. I mean look at you, even your shirt wants nothing to do with you." The girls burst in to laughter, and his fist clench in anger, "Not only that, but what sort of man would let a couple of ladies degrade him so in public. The other boys have no trouble asserting their dominance and making sure we are in check, and yet you can't even say hello without s-s-s-stu-stuuu-stuttering." She flips a pigtail back, "I mean, when I think of a man, I think of someone who is LEAN, ASSERTIVE, HANDSOME, and STRONG. You are FAT, SUBMISSIVE, UGLY, and WEAK. The exact opposite; therefore, ladies, when you think about it, what is the exact opposite of a man."_

" _A WOMAN!"_

" _Precisely! So you see dears, she was not wrong in questioning whether or not I am a lady, because she is, in fact, a lady herself, and who knows what it means to be lady-like better than…well…a lady."_

 _She flicked her hair back once more and gives him a bright smile, "Now then, why don't you roll back to the little pie you came from, blueberry."_

" _AHHHHHHH! HE DOES LOOK LIKE A BLUEBERRY!" The kids around them begin laughing._

 _ **BLUEBERRY BLUEBERRY; BLUER THAN THE SKY! BLUEBERRY BLUEBERRY; ROLL HIM IN A PIE!**_

 _ **BLUEBERRY BLUEBERRY; BLUER THAN THE SKY! BLUEBERRY BLUEBERRY; ROLL HIM IN A PIE!**_

* * *

The glass shatters in to the sink as Ryura glares at his broken reflection. The pain in his fist pulls him from his memories and back in to the present.

"Young Lord?! Is everything alright?"

Ryura examines the back of his hand in mild irritation, before grabbing the nearest towel and wrapping his hand with it. It took him years of endless diets, brutal workout regiments, and countless bloody fights to finally rid himself of that accursed nickname. And as a result, girls swoon when he enters the hallways and boys tag along where ever he goes trying to learn his secrets. He was respected amongst his peers, but more importantly, he was feared, and with good reason. If he so much as thought someone said the word blueberry in his presence, they would quickly find themselves the target of his uncontrollable rage. Male, female, adult, child, it mattered not to him.

"Young Lord?"

"IM FINE!"

He glares back at his fragmented reflection as he tried to wrap his mind around the situation he currently faced. He changed. He became what he was supposed to be, and it was because of her. He did not fault her for that moment at camp because she was right. He was a disgrace to his father, his species, and most importantly to his sex, but now…..now she was the one who had become a disgrace. The image of her with that human made his blood boil.

What was she thinking going to a public place with him?! Did she not care what others would think? Did she not care about her reputation…about his?! She would be starting school with him in the fall, and yet she reeked of human. He drummed his finger on the edge of the counter, his nails creating a soothing rhythm as he searched his mind for the recipe. Even if he could get everything he needed, she would have to start it today for that scent to wear off before school begins.

Ryura snatches the door open and immediately the lizard maid rushes to him, "Young Lord, your hand… I thought you said you were ok."

He snatches his arm from her, "Do you remember that recipe….the one where it neutralizes your scent?"

She blinks racking her mind, "Ah, yes sir."

"Make it….make a lot of it." He walks over to his walk in closet lifting the flawlessly pressed dress shirt and pants from the hook.

"May I ask why, sir?"

He remains silent as he examines the deep green material of his shirt.

"Sir?"

"I've given you an order, and yet you're still here. Perhaps father could make my wishes clearer to you."

A panicked squeak escapes her as she bows low, "My apologies, sir. Right away, Sir."

He hears the door quickly slam shut and shakes his head, "The pretty ones are always useless."

He frowns crumpling the shirt up and tossing it behind him, "Fucking hate this shirt."

Ryura glides down the stair railing and jumps off before reaching the end.

"Good Afternoon, Young Lord." The maids say in unison as they form two parallel lines on either side of the stairs. As he walks between them, they lift the lids exposing several selections of demon delicacies for his choosing. He casually by passes them all and stops at his favorite maid. A small mousey looking neko who's uniform seemed to swallow her whole. He flashes her a smile and her face becomes in gulfed in red.

"G-goof….g-good a-a-fa-afternoon, s-s-sir…"

He leans towards her ears, "Now Miku, what have a told you about calling me Sir….it's Ryura."

"S…s…s..s…sorry, sir….uh….R-r-ryura….."

He looks down at her tray and frowns at the steaming purple ruka nut…. He hated ruka nuts, but he still hasn't seen Miku out of her uniform, meaning he would have to put up with whatever she had until he grew tired of her like he did rest.

He grabs the warm textured nut that barely fit in the palm of his hand and winks at her, "Thank you beautiful."

The poor girl could barely gather the nerve to look him in the eyes resulting in a fierce nod as a response. The maids disperse and Ryura walks into the dining room.

"About damn time." His father mutters tossing the newspaper to the side and signaling to maid to take his empty lunch plate. "You know it's rude to keep people waiting. I've got other things to do besides waiting on your slow ass."

"Who spit in your food?" Ryura asks cracking open the ruka nut with his nails.

"Didn't Toru tell you I needed to see you immediately after you got dressed, and where the hell are the clothes I told Toru to set out for you? You look like a fucking idiot."

Ryura glances over at his faint reflections in the glass of the grandfather clock, "Yeah, because grey slacks and a dark blue button up is the official uniform of the village idiot."

"What I picked out would've looked better on you. Seventeen and you still can't fucking dress yourself. How many times do I have to tell you that appearances are everything? If you don't put any effort in the way you look, that tells people you don't put any effort in your work, and if you don't put effort in your work-"

"Fuck OK! I'll change. Shit!" He flops down at the table and continues breaking the ruka nut in to smaller pieces not really wanting to eat it. "What do you want that's so fucking important, anyway?"

His father glares at him, but chooses to address his tone at a later time, "I want to see how far you've come along with this whole Elizabeth thing."

"She reeks of human, I can tell you that much."

"The whole damn place does, what else is new? That whole family's got that sickness. Have you smelled Sesshomaru? It's really quite shameful, but what can you do. Those kids had a weak father. Can't really blame them for doing what they thought was ok."

"I don't think she's too fond of me though."

"Nonsense, she adored you back at camp didn't she?"

"That was years ago. People change. Sicknesses settle in."

"Then make her fond of you. You're not as you were when you were younger. You're actually handsome. It shouldn't be too hard for you to get her under your control. The girl needs a sensible man in her life, or else she'll get as bad as her father. EAT the damn ruka nut, boy! Quit wasting my food."

Ryura bits down on some of the pulp and flinches.

"We're going to dinner with them again tonight. You need to move things along already. I don't care how, just get her to warm up to you. Her mother is looking for the contract as we speak-so it's not like she can say no- but a marriage where the woman actually likes you is more fun than one where she hates you. Trust me on that."

Ryura takes in another mouthful of pulp and works his way through it as his father stands to leave.

"And if she really hates you like you say she does, try being nice instead of your usual asshole self. It's like that human adage says….uh….you catch more wasps with sugar….or some shit like that. Anyway, be ready to go at six."

His father stops at the door and turns to look at him, "and for god-sake, don't look like a fucking degenerate."

* * *

 **~~ELIZABETH'S POV~~**

"Sooooooo, how's life in Alcatraz? Did you make that shiv out of a toothbrush like I showed you?"

"Ha,ha, Iggy, very funny."

"I'm serious, Elizabeth. You need some kind of protection while you in there. You don't wanna become someone's bitch."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good. So, what's happened since our last weekly phone call?"

I sigh as I rest my head back against the chair. "Well, I am able to go to work now without a chaperone and a body guard. I think the warden is beginning to trust me again."

I glance over at Sesshomaru who was sitting across from me keeping the time.

"That's great, and I take it Bankotsu already knows he can come and see you at work now?"

"YES, I do like being a waitress. It's not as bad as people make it out to be."

"Ah, Sesshomaru is your time keeper today, huh?"

"Yeah, guests can be rude, but not all the time.

"I take it you haven't been able to hit a convenience store to buy a pre-paid phone yet huh."

"I'm working on it, but it's hard trying to memorize table numbers and orders too."

"I still can't believe this bullshit marriage thing. Like, I know some cultures still did it, but I didn't think I'd personally know someone who would have to participate in that. Can't you wait it out till your 18, say fuck off to all of them, and ride off in to the sunset with Bankotsu?"

"Hmmm, that's a good question, but I would have to say demon customers are my favorite. They live by a different standard than humans. They aren't allowed to behave a certain way or do certain things which may seem silly to humans."

Sesshomaru raises an eyebrow at me and I twist my body to the side to avoid looking at his face.

"That's why it's easier for me to serve demon customers. Usually when demon customers make an agreed decision on something….from the menu, its set in stone and they can't really change it. Humans, on the other hand can be fickle and pick one thing, divorce that idea after thinking about it for a while, and pick something else….from the menu. On rare occasions, the demon parents usually pick what their kids are eating and the kids just have to deal with it with grace and dignity."

"So your parents didn't even consult you about it?"

"They do, but usually parents think they know what's best for their kid and, even though they may discuss it with their five or six year old, they always end up ordering something that the kid absolutely hates."

"Five minutes."

I glare over at Sesshomaru, "The warden had just informed me of my five minute mark."

"I honestly think he is jipping you on these thirty minute calls."

"I wouldn't put it past him at this point."

"Right, well before he cuts me off, have you heard about Jewel?"

"No."

"Her parents snatched her out of school saying some crap about their daughter not being in a safe environment. I overheard some of her posse saying her parents got her private tutors, but they're like cloaked in black robes. Some real weird shit apparently."

"Black robes?"

"Yep, or at least that's what they said. I'm not sure how true it is. You know us young people, wanting to exaggerate crap when we don't have all the information."

"Time."

I glance over at Sesshomaru and exhale loudly, "I've got to go."

"Ok, be on the lookout for a cake with a file in it."

"Shut-up." I say chuckling as I hang up.

"We need to talk."

I freeze trying to hold in my sigh. These past few months have been tiring and I already knew what he was going to discuss, "Ryura and his dad are coming over again….for….what, lunch, dinner, afternoon tea and crumpets?"

Sesshomaru glares.

"And you want me to be on my best behavior, and act like a happy newly engaged teenager right?"

"Elizabeth…."

"Well, I'm not. I'm not going to like him. I not going act happy or appreciative. I'm going to continue to be bitter and hateful until the day I die. I'll hate the wedding. I'll hate the kids-assuming that will even happen of my own free will, and I'll forever hate you and mother and father for putting me up to this. So please, stop giving me updates on when they are coming over because my behavior will not change."

"Are you finished?"

I cross my arms, but say nothing more. He stands and reaching in to his pocket pulling out a blue cell phone.

"I understand this is not easy and to you this may seem like an archaic tradition, but whether you like it or not, this is for the best."

I scoff and roll my eyes, "Says the man smashing his human maid."

"Elizabeth, I am trying." He holds the phone out to me and I glare at it.

"Is it really mine, or do you have a tracking and recording device on the inside?"

"If you do not want it, I'll take it back."

I begrudgingly take the phone and slip in to my dress pocket. "….thank you…."

"Our guest will be here around 7."

I nod solemnly and turn on my heels. I make my way to the stair case, and Rin gives me a low bow as we pass each other. I ignore it completely as I make my way up to my door less room.

* * *

I clicked quietly though the phone trying to figure out how to turn off the block so that I could add more numbers on to it. "I know there was a catch to this stupid thing." I toss it on the floor and glare up at the ceiling. My mind races through several things in the silence from Bankotsu to Ryura to Jewel.

It was about three weeks in to summer vacation and the only thing Sesshomaru has allowed me to do was get a part time job at the diner where me and Bankotsu usually met. My mind wandered to a few days ago when I finally told Bankostu the news.

~~FLASHBACK~~

 _Bankotsu sat on the park bench glaring at nothing in particular as my voice trails off. He didn't bother looking at me and I could not tell what was going through his mind._

 _He closes his eyes and lets out a long sigh, "I'm failing to see the problem here. All you have to do is tell them to shove that damn contract up their ass."_

" _I can't do that."_

" _Yes, you can. Just say no, and if they protest add in a 'fuck you' too."_

" _You don't understand, Bankotsu. I can't say no."_

" _Oh fuck that. You tell me no all the damn time. I doubt your mouth can even form the word yes, let alone speak it."_

 _I try to keep my temper in check and exhale slowly, "I can't say no in THIS situation."_

" _Are they threatening your life?"_

" _No"_

" _Are they going to ship you off somewhere if you don't agree?"_

" _I don't think so"_

" _Is anyone in your family being threatened?"_

"… _no"_

" _Then what is the problem. You can say whatever the fuck you want to say. You can do whatever the fuck you want to do. They don't control you."_

 _I could hear the irritation rise in his voice as he continues to glare at the pond._

" _IF you go through with this, it's because you want to, not because they are forcing you."_

" _That is the most ignorant thing you have ever said to me. Do you honestly think I WANT to be married right now?!"_

" _Well, it's not like your life is on the line if you don't, and by the sound of it, it's not like your putting up much of a fight against it."_

 _I stare at him in disbelief before shoving him hard off the bench. He manages to catch himself, unfortunately, and I glare at him._

" _It's so damn easy for you isn't it!? You get to do what you want when you want with no fear of repercussions and no real responsibilities. Well guess the fuck what, not everyone's life is a GREAT as yours! I don't have the leisure of just doing whatever I want because I feel like it. I can't say whatever I want just because I don't have my damn filter on. I wasn't fortunate enough to grow up a neglected street orphan with a twisted view of the world like SOME people were. My parents raised me to believe that my family's reputation was more important than any other life accomplishment I could ever make, and EVERYTHING….EVERY LITTLE THING I do should bring nothing but pride and honor to my family. Do I like it? No! But guess what, that is all I know! So just like you can't change being the impulsive self-satisfying jack ass that you love to be, I cannot change being the way I am."_

 _I exhale harshly before turning away from him and glaring at the pond. Bankotsu readjusts himself back on the bench and I could feel his eyes on me._

" _Do you like him?"_

" _No. He's a bigger asshole than you are."_

 _He chuckles, "And you really don't want to go through with this?"_

" _What 17 year old would?"_

"… _..Then you don't have to."_

 _I roll my eyes in utter disbelief, "I just said, I can't say-"_

" _I'm not saying you have to say no. That goes against who you are. I get that. I'm saying," He pulls me close to him, "I'll say no for you."_

 _I snort escapes me and he frowns, "I'm serious! I saw you first, and I don't share anything. So I'll say no."_

 _I bury my face in to his chest as I continue to laugh, "My brother would literally eat you." I say between chuckles and he pushes me away, offended."_

" _I could kick his ass no problem." He mutters crossing his arms over his chest. I shake my head as I scan the pond looking for Taco. I finally catch sight of him on the other side of the pond trying to mount another duck._

" _TACO!"_

 _Bankotsu looks over and begins laughing._

" _Oh yeah, you didn't know. He's got himself a girlfriend."_

" _SINCE WHEN?!"_

" _About a few weeks now, she's a slut though. I caught her a few days ago letting some mallard do what whatever he pleased."_

" _GO stop him!" I whine as I begin pushing him off the bench._

" _No way." Bankotsu swats my hands away, "At least one of us should be having some fun."_

 _I smack his shoulder and he laughs as he pulls me closer to him. He buries his face in the crook of my neck and despite my frustration at him, I laugh._

 _I feel him plant warm kisses on my skin and he trails upward finally reaching my mouth. After a few minutes I break away remembering we were in public, but he continues to kiss my neck and jawline._

" _I got you first." He whispers softly, "You're mine, and I'll kick anyone's ass who tries to take you."_

 _~~END~~_

A knock interrupts my thoughts and I see Rin in door frame holding sharply pressed light blue dress with a matching hair ribbon. I turn away from her in an attempt to hide my hot face.

"Lord Sesshomaru wished for me to remind you that our guest will be here in an hour." I say nothing as I continue to stare at the wall. She hangs the dress in the hook of my closet door and placed the shoes beneath it. "Is there anything I can get you, young mistress?" I remain silent and she gives a low bow before leaving.

Somedays I miss talking with her.

* * *

I brush the lent off the dress before brushing my hair back and swooping it up in to a messy bun, leaving some white tendrils to frame the side of my face. I slip on the shoes and give myself one last half-hearted inspection in the mirror before heading in to the hallway and down the stairs.

"My word Elizabeth, you look more and more like your mother every time I see you." Sesshomaru gives me a hard glare for being thirty minutes late as Jun walks up to me and plants an awkward kiss on the top of my head, "Beauty must run in the family."

I don't bother to smile or say thank you as I take my seat next to Ryura at the table. I caught a glimpse of his venom green shirt and grey slacks, but did not bother to look anymore in his direction. I gently slide my chair a bit away from him, but he grabs the leg and pulls me back.

"So, Elizabeth, Sesshomaru tells me you're working. Where at my dear? Probably at that new demon mall downtown right?" I give Jun a forced smile, "No…..a diner."

Ryura chokes a little on his water and I use that opportunity to slide away from him.

"A diner...Well…. that's an interesting…..choice….." Jun turns to Sesshomaru trying to keep a smile on his face, "Don't you think working at a diner is…..unsafe for a young woman like Elizabeth. I mean, what would people say?"

"And a mall is safer…..how again?"

"Well, at least in a mall you'd be around your own kind, dear. In a human diner…well…there's no telling what could happen to you."

"I've done fine so far. Plus, what business is it of yours where I work?"

I could see the smile falter from Jun's face for a moment, "As my future daughter-in-law, I expect you to do things that are more appropriate. Serving humans is not something I want associated with our family name."

"Then find another girl." I mutter as Rin walks in with dinner.

"I beg your pardon, young lady?"

I say nothing as I lift my fork and stab the pre-cut meat on my plate. I could see a smirk playing on Ryura's lips.

"She said she will take it into consideration, Father, but I don't think it will do too much harm, since they did borrow some money from you a while back to keep it afloat."

My fork stops at my lips from Ryura's words.

"I mean, when the time does come and she chooses not to leave there, you could always call back in that loan. However, from what I've been hearing that may not be something the owner would want right now."

Jun gives a contemplative nod and smiles at me, "He is right, my dear. Despite that extensive loan I gave to Mrs. …..what's her name again…..Harty?, she still seems to be struggling. I'm sure you wouldn't want such a misfortune to befall that fine establishment, now would you?"

I set my fork down, no longer hungry, and rise.

"Pardon me. I've suddenly lost my appetite."

"Be sure to think it over, dear." Jun shouts as I make my way up the stairs, "I have some connections to that new mall. I'm sure I can pull some strings to get you a good job there. Perhaps even at one of those cute dress stores."

This would have been the perfect time to slam my door.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait and length. I'll try to make the next one longer and more interesting. Some semi-mature content but nothing to bad. Read and Rate to feed my soul XP

* * *

+++Chapter 1+++

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

The patrons shake their head and I smile as I give a low bow and head over to the register to check out the elderly couple. The bell chimes and I glance up to greet the new customers.

Jakotsu gives me a cocky smiles and he struts in followed by Bankotsu and the rest of his hoard. The smile fades from my face.

"Hello, welcome to Jack's." I say with far less enthusiasm than I am supposed to have. Jakotsu slides in to a bunk and scans over the menu as Banktosu sits at the counter waiting for me to finish ringing up the couple.

The couple leave a healthy tip in my jar and I stick it in to the register before walking over to him, "Are you all going to pay for your meal this time around?"

He shrugs, "Maybe, depends on the waitress."

"I don't have time for this right now." I mutter as I walk around the counter and collect the dishes from an empty table.

"Jeez, what crammed that stick up your butt now?"

"There is no stick up my bum. I simply want to get as many patrons happy and served before I leave."

"Why?"

I set the used dished in the bin for the bus boy and grab the coffee making my rounds of refills.

"Because today is my last day and I want to help out as best I can." I turn towards the booth with the six trouble makers, "So unless you seven decide to pay for your meal," I begin in a loud voice, "I suggest you leave now." I direct the last part of my sentence to Bankotsu who grabs the skirt of my uniform dress and pulls me to him. "Let. Go." I say flatly.

"I'm finally able to see you without that damn chaperon and now you're telling me you're leaving?"

"It's not by choice."

"Your brother?" I wiggle out of his grasp and to the register where I check out the last customers for the evening. I begin the process of closing out my register and Bankotsu walks up to me, "Come home with me."

My mind goes dead at his words and he reaches over pulling a few twenties out of my register. I blink coming back to my senses and swat his hand before it got too far. He sighs and puts the twenties back in their rightful place. "Jakin is picking me up after work."

"And?"

"And, he is a snitch. My brother will know."

"Just call and say you got another ride. Technically it's not lying."

"It is a lie of omission."

I finish counting and slip the rest of my tips in to the register. Although it wasn't much, it was more than what Mrs. Harty usually has at the end of the day. I take the register to the back office and say goodbye to the cook on my way back to the front before clocking out.

I watch as the six men file out of the restaurant leaving their booth and the surrounding ones in complete disarray. Banktosu snakes his arms around my waist as I begin to re-clean the lobby. "Just leave it."

"I can't."

"Yes you can. You said it yourself. Today is your last day. Plus, you've already clocked out; this woman will be getting free labor if you clean now."

"Why did you bring them anyway?"

"They wanted a free meal."

I try to pull away, but his grip tightens, "Come home with me."

I grab more of the napkins as he begins kissing my neck and his hands begin sliding up my torso. "Come home with me." His tone is low and gentle as he continues to kiss and bite my neck. I close my eyes relishing the feeling.

"Let me clean the lobby, and I will."

"Now." He moans against my skin and begins pulling me towards the door. I laugh as my heels drag along the floor in a futile attempt to stop him, "Let me clean!"

He pushes the front door open with his back and does as final heave pulling me out of the restaurant and into the warm summer night.

* * *

 _~I want you to be mine again baby_

 _~I know my lifestyle is driving you crazy_

His lips press roughly against mine as his hands roam where they pleased. My hands slip in to his free locks and he wraps his arms around my waist pulling me upwards so that his back was against his head board and I sat in his lap.

 _~But, I cannot see myself without you_

 _~We call them fan though, girl you know how we do_

I could feel him through the fabric of his pants and a gentle moan escapes me as his kisses trail from my lips to my neck to the top of my breast line.

~ _I go out of my way to please you_

 _~ I go out of my way to see you_

 _~ And I want you to be mine again baby_

 _~ I know my lifestyle is driving you crazy_

I cup his face in my hands and lean down connecting our lips and before long he deepens the kiss. My hair falls to the side creating a long white curtain to hide our faces. His hands grip my hips; pushing and pulling them to and from him in an attempt to get me to grind against him, and for a minute I do. He moans moving his hands up thinking that I would continue on my own. A frustrated sigh escapes him when I stop and he brings his hands back to my hips.

 _~But, I cannot see myself without you_

 _~We call them fan though, girl you know how we do_

 _~I go out of my way to please you_

 _~ I go out of my way to see you_

I break the kiss and lean back to catch my breath. I feel his grip tighten on my hips as he leans back and closes his eyes, "Yes?" he asks in a breathy voice.

I give a small chuckle as I press my forehead to his, "I'm sorry."

A noise escapes him. I couldn't decide if it was one of frustration, anger, or disappointment. He keeps me pressed against him as his looks into my eyes. "I thought rich girls were supposed to do, like, the worse thing they could think of to get back at their parents. I mean isn't your brother screwing a human? Don't you think he'll get super pissed if he found out you did it too? I think that's the best course of action right now. I'll even sacrifice myself for you to use to achieve your goal."

I smile as he sits up a little, "That's being fucking supportive isn't it? Girls love that shit, right? Man, I will support the shit out of you. I'll support you here, in the kitchen, on the sofa, at school, in the park." He slams his back against the head board, "God, just let me support you." I collapse next to him unable to keep in my fits of laughter.

"I don't….I don't think its support if there's an ulterior motive." I say finally catching my breath. Banktosu runs his hands over his face and leans forward, as best he can, groaning. He doesn't move. I sit up and poke him.

"Don't fucking touch me." He mutters behind his hands. I laugh. "I'm glad one of us is getting enjoyment to of this." He sits up, "Must be nice being a girl, huh?"

"Do you want me to take care of it for you?"

"Don't fucking play like that unless you're serious."

I laugh harder as he climbs off the bed and walks in to his bathroom.

"Don't go blind in there!"

He snatches the door back open just wide enough to flick me off.

"You wouldn't be in this situation if you could."

I hum softly to the song as I glance over at the clock. A sickening feeling develops in my stomach as I realize how late it was.

I sigh as I slide under the covers and pull the sheets over my head. It didn't matter now. He most likely knew where I was. I glance over at the powered off phone before snatching it off the night stand and cutting it on. Instantly, 15 missed calls appear on the screen and I give off a bitter laugh. As I click through my brother's desperate attempts to contact me, a new text message appears.

My blood runs cold as I look at the name in white capital letters.

 _Ryura_

The little digital envelope continues to open and reopen itself as I stare numbly at the name. Finally, I click open.

 _I know where you are._

Then I click open the next one.

 _You forget that you belong to me._

And the next one.

 _But enjoy your human while you can._

And the next one.

 _Because when I see you again_

And the next one.

 _YOU. WILL. BE. PUNISHED._

An unspeakable fear gripped me as I stared at his final message. I glare at my phone and my fingers tremble as I type.

 _How did you get this number?!_

The sound of water running snaps me out of my trance and I lock the phone before setting it back on the night stand. I flop on my side away from the bathroom door and shut my eyes as it opens again.

Bankotsu reaches over me and clicks the light out before sliding an arm over my waist and burying his face in my neck, "Do you want to go home?"

My phone buzzes and my heart lodges itself in my throat.

"…..no…" I choke out.

"Ok."

An eternity seems to pass before I finally hear the slow steady breathing of the sleeping Bankotsu. Carefully, I slide away from him just enough to grab my phone. I click it on and stare at the flashing envelope and Ryura's bolded name once more.

 _Goodnight, darling. I will see you tomorrow._


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the delay and there is some mature content, although nothing hot and heavy.

++Chapter 2++

I blink my exhausted eyes as the clock flips over to 3 A.M and groan restlessly as I turn on my other side for the millionth time. I couldn't bring myself to sleep. Every time I did, Ryura's piercing red eyes glare at me as a sadistic smile bleeds across his face exposing his sharp fangs. It wasn't a fear of him that kept me awake, it was more the mystery behind what he would do.

I flip over to my back and stare up at the ceiling.

Throughout all of our forced chaperone dates, I've realized that not only does Ryura **believe** he can get away with any and everything, but facts and events support that belief. No one ever seems to correct him. No one ever tells him no, and what little discipline his father does enforce, there is a great deal of mercy and coddling afterwards by his many servants.

I flip back to my side.

So the idea of being 'punished' by a man who's actions hold no consequences what so ever for him...is frightening.

I finally sit up, growing tired of my own constant movement, and run my hands over my face and through my hair.

Who is he to actually punish me for a transgression that I've never committed?

I glance over at the sleeping Bankotsu.

…..at least not yet anyway.

I bit down on my nail slightly startled by my own thought.

But I mean….if he's going to punish me for it….. I might as well….

Bankotsu rolls on to his back and rests his forearm over his eyes. I lean down gently place my lips to his. I then softly trail from his lips, to his cheek, to his neck. He doesn't move. I straddle him carefully and move his arm, "Bankotsu," I say softly as I kiss his cheek and lips again, "Wake up." I kiss his neck, but still no response from him. Irritation begins to settle within me as I sit up a little straighter and look down at him. "Hey," I say in a harsh whisper as I gently shake him, "Wake, up." I lean down to his ear, "I want you to support me now."

He doesn't move. I let out a frustrated sigh, "Bankotsu." I say in a harder whisper and I begin to bounce on him, "Wakey, wakey!" He groans as he places his hands on my hips. "Finally, I thought-" His grip tightens and then he forcefully pushes me off him and back to my side of the bed.

"Go to sleep." He mutters groggily as he turns his back to me.

"You're kidding, right?" I say flatly as I stare at the back of his head in disbelief

He doesn't respond.

"SERIOUSLY?!" I flop back on to my back. Who would have guessed half-conscious Bankotsu would be so honorable. I look back over at him trying to stay mad, but instead feelings relief and gratitude wash over me. I sit up and carefully kiss his cheek.

"Your conscious half is going to kick your ass, but thank you."

I settle back down and pull the covers to my chin. Bankotsu turns and throws an arm around me before nuzzling his face in to my hair.

A smile bleeds across my face as I try to stifle my laughter as what just happened finally sinks in. "I can't wait to tell you this when you fully wake up." A low contented hum was his only response.

* * *

I wake to the sound of hard, annoying and rhythmic banging on his door. Bankotsu groans as I feel his weight shift, "Fuck! WHAT!?" I sink deeper under the covers and inch closer to him trying to keep the cold air from outside getting in.

"Naraku wants you." A string of low curses escapes him as he burrows back under the covers with me. Kagura bangs on the door again, "Stop dirty touching your little friend in there and get up!"

"I'm up!" he yells, before pulling the covers completely over us.

"No the fuck you aren't!"

"I'm walking to my fucking bathroom now."

"Flush the toilet then."

"Why the fuck would I do that?"

"If you're in the bathroom, you can flush the toilet to prove you're up."

Things fall silent for a moment before Kagura resumes her banging.

"GET UP YOU LAZY LITTLE SHIT!"

He throws the covers off him and storms over to the door snatching it open and slamming it hard behind him.

I will not regale you with the conversation that followed behind that closed door, but it did consist of colorful words and threats, a hard smack and Kagura's threat to do worse if he touched her again, and ends with a more frightening threat from Bankostu; one that made even my blood chill.

He snatches open his door again and slams it shut. I watch as he rubs his cheek muttering a string of profanities and insults and slams the bathroom door shut behind him. I reach for my phone in response to it lighting up from an incoming message. It was Inuyasha.

 _Where are you!?_

 _Talking to me again, I see._

 _Where are you…_

 _I'm at Iggy's._

 _You better come up with a better lie than that when Sesshomaru sees you. He went over there last night._

I close my phone, not wanting to deal with all that quite yet, and burrow back under the covers. After a few minutes, Bankotsu emerges from the bathroom, somewhat dressed and snatches the covers from me completely. I scream at the sudden cold.

"Braid my hair." He commands as he sits on the edge of the bed in front of me.

"That is not how you ask."

"Braid my hair, now."

"Why should I?"

"Because I don't want to do it."

"Then ask me nicely."

"I did."

"No, you didn't"

"I said 'now' didn't I?"

"I what world is 'now' a synonym for 'please'?" He holds up a brush in response and I snatch it from him, "You're really rude in the mornings; you know that?"

He doesn't reply and I begin to brush the kinks out of his jet black hair and gathering it all behind him; leaving only his bangs. I run the brush through it a few more times before beginning.

"Don't make it girly."

I stop midway through, sigh, and undo the fishtail braid. I run the brush through it again, and begin a basic plait. My phone lights up and he grabs it off the stand before I could protest.

"What the hell kind of phone is this anyway?"

"One that my brother uses to keep track of me, now give."

"I wonder how that's working out for him now." Bankotsu says chuckling as he flips through the long list of missed calls. I try to snatch it from him, but he moves in a way that keeps the phone out of my reach and doesn't pull his hair. He clicks over to the messages and my heart sinks.

"Let's see…more texts from 'big brother'…..a couple of messages from the runt and….."

He clicks through the messages from Ryura and I try again to take the phone, but he moves.

"Give it back."

"Punished?" He looks over at me his cobalt eyes glittering with building rage, "Who the fuck is this?" I reach for my phone letting his hair slip from my hands in the process, but he moves it high up and out of my reach; never breaking eye contact with me.

"It's no one. Give it back."

He watches me carefully for a moment and then I hear the rapid clicking of my phone's buttons. I look up to see his last spoken question appear on the screen.

"Bankotsu, stop!"

He clicks send.

I feel the blood drain from my face and we sit in complete silence, waiting. I look from my phone to him and back a mixture of fear and anger swirling across my face. Banktosu's face, however, remains calm and steady as he continues to watch me. The minutes pass by like hours and I began to feel a tightness in my chest. My eyes stay glued to the phone above me and I could hear my quickened heartbeat.

"Why did you do that?" I ask in a painfully soft whisper.

My heart lodges itself in my throat as my phone finally buzzes.

I make a mad reach for it before he could open the text. We wrestle for a moment, and in the end, I was on my back- my arms pinned above my head by his free hand-and phone less. He straddles me so that he could keep a better grip on my arms before turning his attention to the phone.

I strain against his weight as I listen to the rapid alternation of clicks and buzzes from their conversation.

"Please stop, Bankotsu. You're just going to make things worse."

He pays me no mind and continues to click away at my phone. A moment of silence hits, and then a buzz. I strain harder against him and he applies more pressure.

"You're hurting me." He eases up ever so slightly, but continues to text. Finally, everything goes quiet and still.

Bankostu looks down at me before lowering in to a kiss. His hand releases mine and he deepens the kiss. His now free hand cups my face, but he keeps the phone a safe distance away from me. He breaks the kiss and a mischievous smile bleeds across his face.

I lean back not trusting this look, but before I could protest—or even blink really—I found myself in a very risqué position with Bankotsu leaning over me and the phone's camera in my face.

"Say cheese for your fiancé."

I feel his hand rub somewhere it should not have been; my eyes go wide and my face flares bright red right as the camera's shutter sounds.

* * *

The cup slips from Ryura's hand and shatters as he stares slack jaw at his phone. His eyes scan over the image of Elizabeth, on her forearms and knees, red faced and wide eyed with that human leaning behind her smirking at the camera. The caption beneath read _'Just breaking her in for you. No need to thank me.'_

His arms tense up and he chucks the phone violently at the wall causing it to shatter on impact. The maids scream as he commences to shatter and break everything within reach, and he flips the table as a final massive end to his fit before the room falls silent leaving only his heavy breathing. He runs a hand through his messed up blue hair and shifts his blood thirsty gaze to the small mousey maid nearby.

Her entire body trembles as he approaches her, "Please….please…don't…."

"Young Lord, Please Stop!"

 _ **"I'LL KILL THAT DISGUSTING MORTAL"**_

He violently grabs her hair and she screams, "PLEASE! NO!"

 _ **"I'll BREAK EVERY FUCKING BONE IN HIS BODY!"**_

Her screams fall on deaf ears as the sound of bones cracking fill the room.

 _ **"I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!"**_

Her cries are cut short with a blood curling crack. The other maids leave quickly and soundlessly out of the room, not wanting to be next.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sorry for the long delay. I hope you enjoy XD

* * *

 _ **~Smack~**_

 _Bankotsu groans as he turns his head back to look at her, "Ok, I deserved that one. Now-"_

 _ **~SMACK!~**_

 _That second one caused him to stumble back more out of shock than pain. He looks up at her, fury in his eyes, but freezes. Elizabeth's eyes were blood shot as tears streak down her face. Her slapping hand trembles in the air were she left it before falling to her side. She inhales deeply and lets out a shaky breath as she tries to rest her eyes on something other than him._

" _R-ryura….ryura may be a lot of things…" she swallows hard trying to fight back the urge to cry, "h-he may do a lot of hurtful things…b-but…..but he….." She brings her hand to her mouth and shuts her eyes no longer able to fight back the urge to cry, "He….he would never…..NEVER humiliate me the way you just did!" She covers her face with her hands and lets out a couple of sobs, "….I….I…can't….I can't even….."_

 _Bankotsu lets out a tired sigh as he runs his hands through his loose hair, "Will you calm down. It's not that big of a deal. I didn't even do anything."_

 _A breathy sound escapes her as she stares at him in disbelief. She opens her mouth to say something, but she immediately closes it again shaking her head._

"… _..The both of you…..are….are just…you're….." She shuts her trembling mouth before snatching her purse of the floor, yanking the bedroom door open, and slamming it hard behind her._

Banktosu glares ahead of him as the altercation continues to play repeatedly in his head. He had fucked up….and he could not think of a way to make amends. A car horn blares at him and he flicks them off before peeling off on his Banryuu just as the once green light flashes yellow.

* * *

I gently stoke Taco's soft warm feathers, and he quacks gently before waddling closer. Silent tears continue to roll down my cheeks as I stop stroking to straighten his red bow tie. "I think I like the blue on you better," I say softly and watch as he waddles back to the pond in the center of Sesshomaru's garden.

Despite my best efforts, my mind went back to my argument with Bankotsu. There were a lot of things Bankotsu could do that I would forgive, but that…..that…..that was just beyond disrespectful. I glance over at my phone. I had it. Their whole conversation….but I couldn't bring myself to read it…..I didn't want to read it. I pull my knees to my chest and bury my face in them.

I didn't want either of them.

They were both just different sides of the same damn coin.

I glare over at my phone before snatching it up and reading:

 _Who the fuck is this?_

 _Ah, you must be the human. I can't very well say it's a pleasure to meet you since you are the reason she stinks._

 _I'll ask you again. Who. The. Fuck. Are. You._

 _My name is Ryura. I am Elizabeth's fiancé._

 _Bankotsu, I am her boyfriend._

 _How cute. Tell me, human, do you even know what to do with a woman like her?_

 _Obviously_

 _And what makes you so confident?_

 _Well let's see. She spent the night in my bed, is under me now, and breathing heavily. And I'm not even mentioning this sweet view of her chest._

 _You've done nothing more with that message than prove how vulgar your kind truly is._

 _What are they by the way, B cups? Well, they're soft. Really soft. Have you felt how soft these puppies are? Wait…no… guess not._

 _Humans such as yourself need to learn their place. Touching another's possession is grounds for a slow and painful death._

 _Hmmm, what? Oh I'm sorry I was too busy making them jiggle to really pay attention to what you said. Look, I got to go. All this bouncing is really getting me worked up, but don't worry, you can have her back when I'm done._

I click over to the next text to see the image Bankotsu took. My eyes go wide.

' _Just breaking her in for you. No need to thank me.'_

The phone slips out of my hands and my mind goes blank.

' _Just breaking her in for you'_

' _Just breaking her in for you'_

' _Just breaking her in for you'_

I break the phone in half before chucking it at a tree.

Different sides of the same disgusting coin.

I hear the back door slide open and sigh. I had the house to myself for a solid two hours. It was bound to end eventually.

I struggle to wipe my face as I hear them approach. They stop short for a moment as if unsure whether to disturb me before continuing and sitting next to me.

We sit in silence, and I watch the wind blow through the leaves and grass of the garden.

"Everyone has been worried about you." Rin says softly as she watches Taco paddle leisurely through the water. I turn my face away from her, and she pulls me in to her, hugging me tightly and rubbing my shoulders. "How about some tea, hmm?"

I look over at her, "You're not going to ask me where I've been?"

Rin shakes her head and smiles, "Not until you're ready."

* * *

"You know, Sesshomaru almost called your mother last night." I look up from blowing on my tea, stunned. Rin laughs, "Yeah, he was this close." She pinches her index and thumb as close together as possible without them touching. "I managed to talk him out of it by telling him to call Iggy and see if you were there. He took it another step and actually went over there. He hasn't come home since."

I hum a response and look back at the swirling steam in front of me. Rin reaches over and places a loving hand on mine, "Granted it may be misguided, but Sesshomaru does mean well. Plus, he hates when you are mad at him. He would never admit it out loud, but all last night he was afraid you had run away because of all this."

I pull my hand away and shake my head, "Then why is he going through with this? Why wasn't I told this earlier? Why wasn't I asked?"

A sharp rapping on the door stalls Rin's response, and she goes to answer it.

I grab the sugar container and absently pour it into my cup.

"I'm sorry young lord, but without Lord Sesshomaru present, I cannot allow you enter."

"Get out of my way."

My heart lodges itself in my throat at that low growl of a command. Immediately, I rush to Rin's side and pull her away from the door.

"I believe our head maid has made it very clear that you are not to enter without the presence of my brother."

My eyes glide over Ryura taking in the tightness of his muscles, the hard clenching of his teeth, and the fury burning behind those blood red eyes. He pushes back the half closed door causing both Rin and I to stumble back. He steps through the threshold slamming the door shut behind him.

"Leave now, or Lord Sesshomaru will hear about this!"

Ryura's blazing eyes shift from me to Rin, "Are you threatening me?"

I step back in to his gaze, "No, I am. Leave."

"You?!" he gives off a dark chuckle, "You are in enough trouble with me as it is. Are you sure you want to provoke me anymore?"

I step closer to him, "Get. Out."

His mouth twitches as his eyes glide back to Rin. His face melts into a look of disgust, and a scream escapes Rin as he snatches a handful of her hair pulling her down to her knees.

I blink at the empty space where he once was before turning to the scene behind me.

 _I didn't even see him move._

Rin digs her nails in to his hand, but he seems more annoyed than hurt and shakes her head violently as a response. She screams, and I run to her trying to pry his hands off her.

He lets out a bored sigh and with his free hand grabs my hair. I gasp more from shock, and remain stock still waiting for the pain, but he simply guides me away from Rin by pulling me closer to him. He holds on to me by my hair, but- surprisingly- not as hard as he did with Rin.

"What is with this family and humans?"

He pulls Rin's hair up, and she screams as she stands trying to ease the pain, "Go upstairs and stay there until you hear the front door shut. If I hear or smell you any time before that-" He tugs at her to finish his point before letting her go. She stumbles to the stairs never taking her eyes off me, before running to the bedroom; possibly looking for a phone.

We stand there for minutes as Ryura gathers his thoughts. "D-do you honestly think Sesshomaru will let me marry you after he hears about this?"

"Yes.' He says simply, "Because he has no other choice. Our marriage was agreed upon by my father and your father, not your brother, and if for some reason your brother does refuse to give you up, the contract will be null and void and full ownership of Tensaiga and Tetsaiga will fall to my father."

"What?!"

He makes his way to the couch, gently pulling me along behind him, and he sits me down before taking the seat next to me.

"Yes, it was a safety precaution my father added to the contract. My father was one of the main investors for both companies, and as a thank you for his gracious contribution to your father's dream of those two businesses, you were to be my wife. Granted my father had other plans as to why he wanted you-"

"If I married you, your family would still get Tensaiga, since that was my inheritance."

"Exactly, but your clever father up and decided to have that half bred mutt, and give it to him instead, leaving you with only land. Naturally, my father was infuriated, and to protect the rest of the agreement, he told your father to put that clause in or else he will take him to court for a breach of contract." He leans closer to me and I lean away from him, "So that means, if your precious brother doesn't want to lose his cushy way of life, he will stick to the contract, or else all three of you will be living in the streets."

Ryura runs a hand through my hair as he give me a minute to let all this sink in. "Now then, let's talk about how you are going to appease me."

"For what?" I say in a soft voice and Ryura chuckles.

"Playing stupid does not suit you, Elizabeth. It is impossible for you to forget such a humiliating event." He leans back again and crosses his arms, glaring at the table in front of him, "Now, do not mistake my lack of action for placidity, I will make sure that human gets what he deserves, but," he looks me in the eyes, "I can't help but be angry with you as well for putting yourself in that situation to begin with." He chuckles softly, "I mean I can't really say I'm surprised by the way he treated you. This just proves how disgusting humans are. They have no regard to the proper structure and hierarchy of things."

He drapes his arm on the portion of the chair behind me, "But for now, what are you going to do for me that will temper my anger?"

A weak laugh escapes me, "I am the one who is humiliated, but you're the one demanding an apology."

"Oh, am I supposed to feel sorry for you." He looks up at he ceiling his brows furrow in deep though, "What's that old saying again….you lie down with dogs and get up with fleas."

I stand the rage building within me,"Get out…just…get out…..the both of you are disgusting."

Ryura laughs out loud this time, "Really?! What have I ever done to you that is the equivalent to what that human just did, huh?" He stands and begins walking towards me, "What is disgusting is the fact that it took all of this for you to finally feel some sort of shame for being with a human."

He scoffs in disbelief, "You make me out to be this….vile monster, and yet the only transgression I've ever committed against you was hurting that stupid fowl. Your anger at me is completely misguided. Your father sold you to me, and your brother is the one who lied about it. If anything, I am the only person in your life you can trust."

It was my turn to laugh as I face him head on, "Do you honestly expect me to believe that?!"

"Then do it."

He steps closer and I step back, "Do what?"

"Tell me one evil thing I've done to you, outside of that damn bird."

"I…th-that's…..I don't have to do anything!"

"Because you can't."

"You took my job!"

" **MY FATHER** took your job, and that's because **YOU** spoke carelessly."

I divert my eyes away from him and feel my back hit a wall. He places both of his hands on either side of my head.

"Do you see my point? I've done nothing to you to make me the monster you want me to be so badly," He chuckles softly, "but time and time again, you insult me by hanging around that fucking human. Do you not understand what it means to be **MY** fiancé?"

He leans closer to me, "Everything you do, everyone you hang around is a reflection on **ME**! That humiliation you faced last night, is the same humiliation I go through every single fucking time I see you with him; out in public no less!"

I keep my eyes low trying to ignore the logic in his words, but unfortunately I couldn't think of a solid justification for hating him. Yes, what he did to taco was horrid…but what Bankotsu did to me…that was unspeakable.

"I'll ask you again, what have I done that makes me equal to that disgusting human of yours?"

I bite down on the inside of my cheek unable to come up with an answer.

I feel him close the gap between us, and he runs a hand through my hair, "I have done nothing but treat you with respect, and you return my kindness with insult. Yet, that human completely disrespects you, and you reward him with your love."

I swat his hand away, "I do not reward him with anything."

"And yet, you haven't show any sign that your affections towards him have waned since the incident."

I glare up at him, "And how the hell are you supposed to know how I feel? I deal with things my own way. I don't run around hurting every living thing I come across like SOME people."

I could feel his breath tickling my neck as his lips brush against my skin, "Then perhaps I've been going about this the wrong way." He mutters as his hands slide down to my waist.

I try to push him away; the closeness of our bodies making me uncomfortable. He grabs both my wrists and pins them above my head, "Perhaps you would respond differently if I were the monster you make me out to be."

My heart beat quickens as his free hand slowly begins lifting the hem of my dress, "Stop."

"Perhaps, I should do to you what your human does."

"Please, let me go."

"He always seems to be rewarded either way."

I begin to struggle against him and he fights back. His hand sliding up my thigh.

"LET GO!" My vision goes red as I fight even harder and he laughs, "How cute, but you forget," He mutters pressing his lips to my neck, "I'm stronger than you are." I fight again with all my might, and I feel his hand slide higher and higher.

 _Not again….please not again!_

"I'm sorry!"

He freezes.

My lips tremble, and I could feel the tears sliding down my face, "I'm sorry…..just…..just please…not again….."

He releases me and places some space between us. I slide down the wall till my knees were to my chest and wrap my arms around them focusing on anything in the room but him.

He crouches in front of me and gently turns my head to face him, "Do you see how easy it is for me to act like a monster? If that is the kind of behavior you desire, than I am more than happy to oblige." My throat tightens at his words, and I furiously shook my head.

"Good, then I will ask you again. How will you make it up to me?"

"I…I don't know." I say softly wanting nothing more than for him to go away.

He gives off a disappointed sigh and rests his forehead on my knees, "Well you must think of something. This is all your fault."

"My…my fault?"

He looks up at me, "Yes, your fault. You have utterly disrespected me, and, on top of that, you cost me a maid. I really liked her too." He pushes some of my hair behind my ear, "So, I feel the most appropriate action is for you to work for me. That way you replace the maid I lost."

"How…..how did you lose a maid because of me."

He gives me a broad smile, "That's irrelevant. What matters is that it was your fault. Now, on to part two of how you will repay me."

"Part two!?"

He stands forcing me to do so as well. "Didn't I say that you lost a maid AND you disrespected me? I need to make sure you never place yourself in such a situation again."

I pull myself free from him and step back, "So what, you want me to promise never to see Bankotsu again?"

Ryura gives off a low sigh and crosses his arms, "Yes, but I would need something more…concrete, to ensure that you keep your word."

"Concrete?"

"Granted, it won't be completely permanent until after the wedding, but it would be a start."

I take a step back not liking the cocky smile plastered on his face, "W-what is it?"

"How familiar are you with the old demon tradition of marking?"


End file.
